


Cursed

by orphan_account



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A look into Agathe's motivations during the events of the movie.





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



Agathe did not always intervene in the lives of the individual's she cursed. She would linger around, acting simply as an observer most of the time. Would the cursed ones work to try to lift it or stubbornly refuse to do what was needed?

These questions always plagued Agathe’s mind but in the end, the cursed individual would, at least, attempt to have it lifted. That spoiled, cruel Prince Adam was a different story entirely. He would be a tough one. Agathe knew that when she first cursed Adam. Still, eventually he would seek to end the curse for himself and the entirety of his staff.

Year one passed followed by another and another. The rose petals fell as did parts of the castle. It was a far cry from how it looked during its glorious days. Bright, vibrant and full of life. Like the Prince, it fell victim to Agathe's curse. She continued to remain close by, taking the appearance of a beggar. People paid Agathe little attention. It were almost like she was invisible to the lot of them.

It happened to be around the fifth year that Agthae began to doubt Adam would ever seek the love of another. There had been strangers who stumbled upon the castle (even young women) but he always scared them off. The Prince left Agathe shaking her head in almost disbelief. Stubborn, cruel man who was letting his last chance at life slip by through his fingers. Still, Agathe refused to get involved. Agathe's curse had been cast for a reason. The Prince had a lesson to be learned and there would be no interfering in it. Of course, sometimes the mind could be changed by the smallest of things.

She saw a poor old man stumble on to the remains of what was once a beautiful castle close to the ten year mark on the curse. The Prince labeled him a thief and threw the man in a cell. There were times the path to the castle would appear and other times it would not. Agathe let the curse take care of it on its own. Rarely did Agathe get involved but then she learned about the man's daughter who was on her way to save her jailed father. Her mind changed instantly.

The young woman was lovely but her personality interested Agathe greatly. She would be quite the match for that stubborn Prince. Agathe was sure of it. When the old man's daughter came close enough to the path, Agathe did something she rarely did; intervene. The path to the castle appeared and down it the woman walked, clearly intent on finding her father. This young woman might be his last chance. With only a few petals left on the rose, the Prince needed to open his heart and this woman would need to see past the cold exterior.

Agathe returned to her temporary life as a beggar woman, hoping that her slight interference would lead to something.

~*~

It worked, sort of.

The father of the young woman was released while she took his place. Such a brave, selfless young woman. Agathe took it upon herself to take the old man in after he was left for dead by that dreadful Gaston. He was a man who could never be taught a lesson; unlike the Prince but the longer it went on the more Agathe started to doubt that. Of course time would tell.

It didn't take long to nurse the man back to health. The wolves hadn't done any damage and most of his problems came from being out in the cold. Once awake, he was determined to expose Gaston for the vile human being that he was. He asked for Agathe to help him expose Gaston. She agreed with nothing more than a nod.

Oh, did he try to convince them all about Gaston. He begged them to listen and Agathe did what she could but Gaston convinced them otherwise. Agathe feared that might happen. No one would ever believe the words of a poor beggar woman. The village all but laughed them off. Agathe could do nothing else without intervening to the point where it would upset her curse. She needed to remain overall neutral in these things-- as much as Agathe could convince herself to be.

One would wonder why Agathe bothered with humans. Part of it was boredom and another reason is because it reminded her of how she once was. Overall, Agathe remained almost relieved she could no longer be considered human. They were terrible, the lot of them.

In the end, Agathe found herself being proven both right and wrong. Humans were still terrible; Gaston was a prime example of this but some could also learn a lesson. She came upon the young woman professing her love for the Prince after the last petal had fallen. Despite this, Agathe decided to take pity and undo the curse she made just a decade ago.

Agathe didn't stay to see the aftermath. There would be tears, hugs, and overall celebrating. She found no reason to stay around for the celebrating given it happened to be her curse. Even Agathe had some tact. Not much but some. For a second, Agathe did gaze upon the village reuniting with their loved ones they only just found out they were missing. It was a joyful reunion as expected.

She needed to find out where she would go from here. This village had been her home for ten years. That meant she had ten years to think of something she could do after this curse finished but never really gave it much thought. Perhaps England. Agathe always wanted to go there. France had it's good points but after a hundred years here, Agathe felt ready for some change.

Wherever Agathe went, this particular curse would always stick out to her. The reason for this is that the Prince literally waited until the last minute to break the curse and the only reason for that was for Agathe's intervention. Once Agathe arrived in England, she would take a much needed break from curses. She'd definitely need it.


End file.
